imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Specter's Visit
*Note* This Story May Not Be All About Animal Jam. PG-13 For Violence And Intense Scenes Added. All Credits To The Poltergeist Movie Trilogies And Bluestar28689 (Blu). This is a short story with no chapters. = = = The air was misty, the weather was damp and warm, and the leaves were soggy. One day in the Meyer's house strange events happened. Lucinia (Lucy) the youngest one, knew there was something strange going on, while her two sisters didn't care at all. Their mother and father were on vacation and the oldest sister Vina looked after Jackie and Lucy. "Jackie, Vina, some strange things have been going on in this house ever since mom and dad left." Jackie rolled her eyes and Vina ignored her texting her boyfriend, Justin. "Shut up Lucy, I'm trying to text!" Lucy felt goosebumps crawling up her spinal cord. The day suddenly fell into night, and it was time for Lucy to go to bed. "Can you tuck me in, and give me a kiss?" Vina had a look on her and blurted out "No, I'm not your mother, idiot." Vina slammed the door and went into her room and found Jackie watching a vampire show. Lucy held back her tears, and she sensed her fear was getting stronger. In Lucy's room, she noticed her stuffed pony, who had wide eyes. Suddenly Lucy heard a slamming noise, and fell out of her bed. Shivering in fear, Lucy went to the door and noticed it was just a branch. The branch made Lucy have an eerie feeling inside of her. She went back in her bed and breathed in and out. Lightning slammed into the tree, and Lucy screamed for Vina and Jackie. "Jackie, Vina, help!!" Vina was sleeping, while Jackie heard Lucy. "Ugh, stupid brat, might as well go check on her." Jackie walked through the dark hall way, trying to flicker the lights on, but to no avail. "Mom really needs to pay the bills." As she was walking to Lucy's room, she heard a thump. "Lucy, are you kidding me? Stop trying to play games with me!" There was a light creeping under the door. "What the? Lucy, stop trying to be funny you smart alec!" Jackie put her hand on the door and felt heat. She screamed in pain, looking at her hot burnt thumb. Vina ran out of the room. "What the heck happened to you? I don't know I was trying to go open Lucy's door and it just burnt my hand!" Vina had an odd look to her, her eyebrows clutched together. She placed her hand on the door and didn't get burned. She turned the knob and opened it. Wind blew in their faces and they screamed in terror. There as a massive light, nearly blinding the two sisters. "Lucy! Give me your hand!" Lucy was screaming in fear, and felt something touching her leg. It was the pony doll and it had a smile on its face, which made the scene even creeper. "Help me! I want mommy and daddy!" Lucy was on the floor and the light was blocking her the exits, the windows, and her closet. The wind got stronger, pulling Lucy into the force faster and faster. "Vina, Jackie!!!!" She got sucked into the dimension. Vina passed out and Jackie was in shock. Jackie slammed the door and called 911. "911 what's your- HELP MY SISTER HAS BEEN CAPTURED! Miss, calm down, please, who took her?" Jackie ended the call and dialed her mother's number. "Mom! Lucy got sucked into a dimension, I don't know how or where but please HELP!!" But, her mother wasn't on the line? Jackie heard deep breathing. She dropped her phone cracking it. Her eyes were wide, as if she was seeing a immortal vampire. ' '''Vina got off the floor. "Where is Lucinia?" Jackie was in shock, still standing in her position. A light was glowing. The bed got sucked into the closet. All of a sudden the lights blurted out and the bulb was broken. Vina screamed while Jackie stood there like an oaf. "W-w-e need to find Lucinia, there was a-a light and.." Vina stood in front of her sister, trying to listen while she was mumbling and her blue eyes looked like waves crashing into a gigantic black rock. Jackie went forward to the closet. The handle was glowing. She placed her hand on the handle, slowly opening the closet. A clown dove out causing both of the sisters to scream. They were gone. There was nothing but that broken phone on the ground. Then, there was silence. The sisters were declared missing along with Lucinia. When the parents arrived home, there was nothing but silence. Nothing...but a ''Specter's Visit.